customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Allegra's Window (Jomaribryan's version)
Allegra's Window is an American children's television series that aired on Nick Jr. from October 24, 1994 to May 1, 1996, with reruns until June 1998; it was later shown on Noggin from February 2, 1999 to December 21, 2002. The series deals with the daily life of a precocious, imaginative puppet character named Allegra, and featured live actors, puppets and animation à la Sesame Street. The show was created by Jan Fleming, John Hoffman and Jim Jinkins. Two of the puppeteers, Kathryn Mullenand Anthony Asbury, would later work together on the PBS series Between the Lions as the performers of Lionel and Leona Lion. The series also spawned a series of music videos aired during interstitials that aired on Nick Jr. In the 2010s, the first season was released on iTunes and Amazon Video. However, the series (including the previously excluded episodes from Season 2 and 3) was recently released for viewing on Noggin's new paid-subscription service. Synopsis The series follows Allegra through the daily triumphs, trials, and tribulations of being little. She and her big brother Rondo, along with her best friend Lindi (a yellow dog) and a pesky blue neighborhood cat named Riff, all try to learn about the world around them with the help of their neighborhood friends. At the end of each episode, Allegra sits at her window and reflects on all the lessons she has learned. The series was music-based and included musically inspired characters named Lindi, Rondo, Riff, Poco, Reed, Ms. Melody, Ellington, Encora, Sonata, Clef, Woofer, Aria, Tweeter and of course, the title character's name itself. There were also segments that feature talking musical instruments that live on the wall of Reed's Music shop. Special character Daphne Dolphin also appears with her friend Salvatore Intieri later in the series. Over 100 original songs were created for the series, under the oversight of musical director Donald Sibesky. The original decision to use the name Allegra for the show's protagonist occurred after creator/executive producer Jan Fleming attended a dinner party at the house of London-based academics and was introduced to their youngest daughter, Allegra. That evening she remarked that it would be a great name for the little girl at the center of the project she was working on. Characters * Allegra (performed by Kathryn Mullen) - The main protagonist of the series. She is just learning about the world outside of her home, and as such is often quite naive. She mostly encounters problems and is always relied on her friends to find a solution. She also is known for having curly doodle hair, which Rondo points out and hates the fact that he does. * Rondo (performed by Anthony Asbury) - The older brother of Allegra. Although he often tries to act tough, he has a great deal of love and protection for his sister. It is mentioned that he is in the first grade by Allegra. * Lindi (performed by Pam Arciero) - A yellow dog who is Allegra's best friend. She is less naive than Allegra and often acts as her voice of reason. She has a love for dance, especially ballet. * Riff (performed by Martin P. Robinson) - The pesky and rude neighborhood cat and Rondo's best friend. Although he frequently takes advantage of Allegra's naivety, his favorite target is Mr. Cook. * Mr. Cook (performed by Tim Lagasse) - The town baker who is frequently the butt of Riff's antics. He is generally upbeat and always speaks in third person. * Poco (performed by Anthony Asbury) - Mr. Cook's young nephew. The youngest character on the show, he is very childlike and looks up to Allegra, Rondo, Lindi, and sometimes even Riff. Like his uncle, he also speaks in third person. * Reed (played by Bob Stillman) - A musician who runs the town's music shop. He is also Lindi and Riff's caretaker. On some occasions, he can be easily forgetful. * Ms. Melody (played by Andrea Frierson) - A teacher who runs Little Blue Daycare who favors Allegra. * Ellington (played by Harry Burney) - The oldest resident of Hummingbird Alley. He is very kind and gentle to everyone in town, especially towards the kids. He appears in the first season only. * Encora (played by Joanne Baum) - A friendly and energetic mail carrier with a love for singing. She was introduced at the beginning of the second season. * Sonata (performed by Pam Arciero) - Allegra and Rondo's mother. * Clef (performed by Martin P. Robinson) - Allegra and Rondo's father. * Woofer, Aria, and Tweeter (performed by Martin P. Robinson and Anthony Asbury) - Three tiny hummingbirds who live in a nest above a tree in Reed's piano garden. Production Allegra's Window was taped at Nickelodeon Studios in Orlando at Universal Pictures, Florida, and was produced by Topstone Productions and Jumbo Pictures. Once Jumbo Pictures was purchased by The Walt Disney Company in 1996, the series ceased production. Episodes ''See the episodes '' References VHS releases * Allegra's Window: Small is Beautiful (26 mins, 1996) * Allegra's Window: Waiting for Grandma (29 mins, 1996) * Allegra's Window: Allegra's Christmas (26 mins, 1996) * Allegra's Window: Storytime Sing-Along (31 mins, 1996) * Allegra's Window: Play Along with Allegra and Friends (29 mins, 1997) * Allegra's Window: Sing Along with Allegra & Lindi (28 mins, 1998) Gallery Allegra-s-Window-whatever-happened-to-30736907-440-295.jpg|Allegra AW.jpg Category:Kids live-action television series Category:Kids live-action Category:Kids television series Category:Kids series Category:Nick Jr. Shows